


Down in the Dirt

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Culture Shock, Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Gen, Hobbies, One Shot, People Watching, Platonic Relationships, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Writer's Block, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  “So, you like putting parts together, even if they can’t be fixed?”
Relationships: Dani Burns/Salvage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: TF Rare Pairing Weekly Request Responses, Transformers Rare Pairing





	Down in the Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Salvage/Dani Burns - match”

After finding Salvage in the junkyard, tinkering as usual, Dani had to ask, "So you like putting parts together, even if they can't be fixed? Even if it's junk?"

Salvage looked up to meet Dani's curious gaze, and he nodded. "Of course. I think that they can be fixed, and if not, there's always a use for them."

"Oh okay, so you think that a broken piece of metal or machinery can be built into something else. That's…actually pretty enterprising."

Dani couldn't help but smile when the bot Salvage grinned back at her. It was in his name, after all, and it appeared that he wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would she.

"Thanks, Dani, I really appreciate hearing that."

Salvage returned back to his tinkering, with Dani sitting down on the ground next to him, observing with a renewed curiosity.


End file.
